


First Meetings

by jynx



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones get a little Mouthy, Cody runs the show, Gen, Gen Work, Search your feelings you know it to be true, clone feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: The 212th Attack Battalion is newly formed and has been assigned their General.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 1051
Collections: Star Wars, Suggested Good Reads





	First Meetings

“Anyone know who we’re getting?” Odd Ball asked as they milled around the hangar bay of the as-yet-unnamed Venator-class Star Destroyer. Several brothers nearby hummed a negative. 

The freshly minted 212th Attack Battalion of 7th Sky Corps of the Third System Armies were, to a man, alive with curiosity. Commander Cody had perched himself on a crate and was inspecting his helmet’s paint job, angling it this way and that. He liked it. As much as he considered that he liked anything. They were all fresh from Kamino and while many of his brothers had not yet taken advantage of paint to mark their armor, many had. Cody was still trying to decide if he was _allowed_ to like what he had done. 

“Sir?” Waxer asked, edging over. “Do you know who our General is going to be?” 

Cody looked up, sniffing to ease a suddenly itchy nose, and nodded. “His name is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He’s a member of the Jedi High Council and was on Geonosis. From the looks of it, he’s also helped plan most of the skirms going on right now.” 

Sawbones, the brother closest to him, frowned. “Well, that makes sense, what with your promotion,” he said. “But what does that mean for us?” 

“Guess we’ll find out whenever His Highness shows us,” Boil muttered. 

Red lights began to flash in warning as a siren went off--approaching ship, all brothers should police their helmets immediately. Cody slid his helmet back on as many of his brothers did the same, checking filters and settling into formation as the shields snapped back over the hangar. Cody was curious himself since he'd only communicated via written comms with the Jedi and those didn't tell him much. He had orders for every man in 7th Sky and 27th Nebula except for the 212th which was unusual. Even the 501st had been assigned, even if they had been assigned to a Jedi and listed as “mobile” instead of to a quadrant. Cody wondered if that was their fate as well--“mobile”, whatever that meant. 

He watched as a GAR shuttle flew in and settled neatly into the open bay. He was proud of the men who stayed perfectly still instead of shifting anxiously or with curiosity. They were professionals and would act like it. 

When the shuttle opened Cody saw Rex, a batchmate and newly minted Captain, do his best to escape without looking like he was escaping ahead of the Jedi. Behind his helmet Cody arched an eyebrow in suspicion. Rex was a good, steady brother, there was very little that would send him fleeing. 

Then he heard it. 

“Honestly, Anakin,” a cultured voice sighed, sounding exhausted. “Let it _go_.” 

“Hah! You're admitting _I'm right_!” A younger voice said, full of smug excitement. “Just say it, say ‘Anakin, you were right and I was wrong’ and I'll drop it.” 

Two Jedi exited the shuttle and Cody couldn't help himself from tilting his head to the side. The shorter Jedi--who looked tired and annoyed and was pinching the bridge of his nose--had the strangest hair he'd ever seen. Sure, there were brothers with hair abnormalities but he'd never seen the kind of blond-red mix that this one had. There was a brother somewhere, he'd heard, with _red_ hair but he'd never seen it. The taller Jedi had brownish hair, normal, nothing special there. 

“I will say no such thing,” the shorter snapped finally. “Now drop it.” 

“Never,” the taller one said. Cody supposed that was Anakin...Skywalker? Which made him Rex’s Jedi. That meant the shorter Jedi with the interesting hair was his General. 

“You're traumatizing your Captain,” General Kenobi pointed out as he passed Rex and clapped him on the shoulder. Cody grinned as Rex tried not to jump at the contact. “You have my immense sympathy, Captain, trying to keep up with him but I believe you are up to the task.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Rex said, which was the only appropriate response as General Skywalker squawked in offense. 

General Kenobi turned to them finally and paced closer, tucking his hands behind his back. “I am Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he said. “I have the honor of being General of the Third System Armies.” A pause and then the Jedi cleared his throat. “I intend for us to stay mobile, going to where our skillsets are most useful, which will probably mean we will see the worst of the fighting. Over the next few cycles I would like the chance to get to know each of you, your names, and your particular strengths.” 

“Our names?” Wooley asked over the internal comms. “Why doesn’t he just use our numbers?” 

“Weird,” Odd Ball agreed. 

“Pay attention,” Cody chided, even as his own curiosity was piqued. 

“Does anyone have any questions?” General Kenobi asked. 

“Don’t you kriffing dare,” Cody warned as Boil stepped forward. 

“Why our names, sir?” Boil asked. “We all look the same, aren’t the numerical designations easier?” 

Cody noticed Rex’s lips twitching. He heard his General sigh and turned his attention back to the matter at hand. “You are all individuals in the Force, unique. Numbers do not represent that as much as the names you have chosen for yourself. If you do not wish to share these names, I won’t force you to. I would prefer to call you whatever you prefer, whatever makes you most comfortable.” 

“Why?” Boil asked again. 

Waxer stepped forward and grabbed Boil’s arm, probably hissing at him over an internal comm, before saying, “Sorry for him, sir, he doesn’t know when to shut up.” 

“Oh, I’m familiar with the type,” General Kenobi said with a pointed look at the other Jedi. “How about this, ask as many questions as you want while we get to know each other. Unless it pertains to something personal I am not comfortable sharing--” 

“Oh, you mean _everything_?” General Skywalker said with a snort. 

“--or has to do with battle information that is not relevant,” General Kenobi said as he spoke over Skywalker, “I will do my best to answer.” 

Cody stepped forward and removed his helmet. “Sir,” he said with a nod. “I think I speak for the Battalion right now when I say: you need armor.” 

General Kenobi looked taken aback and glanced down at the robes and other cloth-like clothing he was wearing. “We can certainly discuss the possibility of adding a piece or two…?” 

“Commander Cody,” Cody said. “And let me make myself more clear--if we’re going to be in the worst of the fighting? You _will_ wear armor.” 

A slow grin spread across General Kenobi’s face. “Challenge accepted, Commander.” 


End file.
